Ferroelectric memories are typically comprised of a material having ferroelectric properties sandwiched between layers of electrodes. The electrodes are typically arranged in an x-y grid, with each cell of the array being located at the points in the ferroelectric materials where the x and y lines cross over each other. The data bit stored in each cell has a value determined by the polarity of the ferroelectric material at that point. The polarity is controlled by application of voltages on the x and y lines. Typically, the x lines are referred to as word lines and the y lines are referred to as bit lines. However, the size or the array (i.e. the size of the x-y grid) is often dependent upon the resistance of the bit lines
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to arrange ferrolectric or polymer memories.